


Luke and Alex spend some time on deck

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [164]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex spend some time on deck

  
**players only. backdated. takes place June 20th, 2015, the first night of the Citadel cruise to Alaska.**

Alex stands on the main deck, leaning one arm on the sturdy polished wood railing, his other arm circled tightly around his husband's waist. With the sun set, it's damn cold out, but Alex can't stand to go inside to the artificial warmth yet. Not just yet. "I love it out here."

"It's beautiful," Luke nods, shivering a little as he presses in even tighter against his husband's warmth.

"This should be really interesting. We've done these days-long Citadel events together before, but a whole week? With no escape except overboard into the water?" Alex laughs and hugs Luke closer against him. "Maybe on Day 4 we should hang out on the deck and listen for splashes."

Luke laughs. "Watch the polar bears get them."

Alex buries a snicker in the warmth of his lover's throat. "You and your sadistic streak. I love it."

"I wasn't being sadistic to the polar bears," Luke giggles.

Turning Luke to face him, Alex kisses his boy, cupping his face with one hand. "You are absolutely irresistible when you laugh," he says, and teases at Luke's bottom lip with his teeth. "Want to know about your new special holiday rule?"

Luke stills for a moment. "Is it a good one?" he asks, not even sure what he means by that.

Alex is taken aback by the question, and actually pulls away to arm's length. "Wait. Why would I give you a bad one? I'm not punishing you for anything."

"That's not what I meant," Luke says, but he doesn't know how to explain what he was asking. "Never mind. Yes, I want to know. Of course I do. Sir."

Still wary – _Is it a good one?_ – Alex reaches out and slowly runs his finger along Luke's bottom lip. "Beginning tomorrow morning, you're not to prep each day as part of your routine. You'll prep only if I tell you to specially, on a case-by-case basis."

"Yes, sir," Luke says softly, nodding, but only slightly, not wanting to move away from that finger. From any touch Alex gives him. He can't help wondering what it means though. What Alex is planning.

Alex arches a brow. "Don't look so scared, _älskling_ ," he murmurs, bemused. "I remember you asking me for this, even if you don't. We're on this ship for a week. That means I can leave you as bloody and bruised and sore as I fucking want."

_God._ Luke shivers and it's only partly from the cold. "I'm not scared," he says. "Well, maybe a little, but I want that. Your boy wants that. For you to leave him as bloody and bruised and sore as you fucking want."

His lips quirk into a crooked smile, and Alex kisses Luke's forehead. "Good. Your rule starts tomorrow morning. Now let's go inside or we'll freeze to death before we even get to see any whales."

"Or polar bears," Luke says, hopeful, smiling up at his husband. His sir.

"Or polar bears," Alex agrees, and kisses his completely brilliant boy. "Absolutely."


End file.
